Question: $ -6.2\% \div 50\% $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.062 \div 0.5 $ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div5={1}\text{ or }5\times{1} = {5}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div5={2}\text{ or }5\times{2} = {10}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${20}\div5={4}\text{ or }5\times{4} = {20}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.062 \div 0.5 = -0.124$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.124 = -12.4\%$